Find Your Love
by Paranoia-Neon-Angel
Summary: Samantha lost her house. Her husband left her for another woman. The only people she had left were her three adopted sons and her family. Then, someone special to her returns. Will Samantha have another chance at Love? LxSam, MelloxNear. Rated T for safe
1. Chapter 1

Lena: Hello Everyone! I'm back with another Death Note Story! I'm also writing a third Death Note Story.

L: Yup. Lena's busying writing Death Note. I can't get her away from her laptop...

Lena: Well, it's hard gettin you away from yours!

L: Touche'

Lena: *Holds up Lollipop* Lollipop, Lawli-Pop? XD

L: ...Sure! *Grabs Lollipop and noms on it*

Lena: Let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hurt and Family

Near's P.O.V

* * *

I remember that day. The day he left mommy. The day he broke mommy. Broke her to where we thought no one, not even us, her three adopted sons, could fix her.

I watched from the living room. I was sitting in the floor, playing with my dominoes that mommy bought me and twirling a strand of my snow-white hair between my fingers. The fight started when he walked in right as Mello kissed me on the cheek. It infuriated him. He screamed at us, yelling stuff like 'Homos!' and 'Fagots!'. That's when mommy ran in and dried to calm in down.

"Teru, please!" She begged. He glared at mommy. I hated it when someone would look at mommy like that. Mommy doesn't deserve those looks. Mommy is an angel.

"Don't give me that Samantha!" He yelled. I watched mommy flinch. Hardly anyone called her Samantha. She didn't really like it. She said it brought back memories of a friend that she hadn't seen in years.

"Teru, they're just boys! Young boys!" Mommy pleaded.

"I don't want two Fag sons!" He screamed at mommy. I could see anger flash in Mommy's big dark brown eyes. She hated it when people talked bad about the three of us

"Teru! Will you stop being a jerk! Mello is nine and Near is seven! They're young!" Mommy screamed. Teru lost. He back-handed mommy across her face. But Mommy wasn't gonna give up.

"If you don't want this then leave! Leave and never come back!" She shrieked.

"This is my house, you whore!" Teru screamed.

"HEY!" I watched as Mello jumped up from the couch and ran to mommy's side. He gently grasped Mommy's arm and glared at Teru.

"We're not fags! You're just an jerk-face homophobe!" Mello screamed. He lost it again. Teru back-handed Mello across the cheek. Mommy and I both gasped and I jumped up. I ran over to Mello and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his side. Mommy put both her arms around us, in a protecting gesture. Then Matt appeared. He was the oldest of the three of us. Matt was twelve, Mello was nine, and I was seven. Matt wrapped his arms around me, Mello, and Mommy then glared at him, Teru.

"Teru, get the hell outta this house! I'm filing for a divorce! And you can't have the boys!" Mommy said.

"Fine! I don't want fag sons anyways!" Teru screamed. He picked up his coat and briefcase then stormed out of the house. The four of us stood there, in silence. Then it was broken.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll get through this." Matt said. Mommy looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I know we will." Mommy said. "I'll get money by working with my dad and brother at the Police Headquarters."

We smiled. Mommy was a tough woman.

* * *

*A Year Later. Normal P.O.V.*

* * *

Sam shuffled around the kitchen, getting lunch ready for the boys, who were about to come home from school. Today's date was running through her head. March 28th, the day she and Teru got a divorce. She remembered that day well.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Alright. The house and half of the furniture will go to Teru Mikami." The judge. Sam felt her heart drop. Mikami got the house!

"And Mail Jeevas-Yagami, Mihael Keehl-Yagami, and Nate River-Yagami will go to Samantha Yagami. Court dismissed."

Sam turned and led her sons out of the courtroom.

"Mommy! Where will we go?" Near said. Sam stared down at her youngest son then smiled.

"An old friend of mine has a loft that he never uses. He gave me a key and told me I could use it anytime I wanted." Sam answered.

She wasn't gonna let Mikami tear her and her sons down.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Sam sighed then continued to work in the kitchen.

"Mom! We're home!" Mello yelled as he, Matt, and Near pulled off their shoes and pulled on their house slippers. They watched as their mother walked out of the kitchen. She gave them a small smile. Mello sighed. Their mom never gave them or anybody else a real smile.

"How was school?" Sam asked as she and the boys ate lunch.

"Well, Mello and I found some friends. And they accepted us for who we are." Near answered.

"That's great!" Sam said. She was finally happy that her sons found people who accepted them. For the past year, she had watched people look at her and her two youngest in disgust. And now they were finally accepted.

"Mom," Matt said. Sam looked over at the young teen.

"Yes, Matt." Sam said.

"Um, I realized what today's date was." He replied quietly. Sam reached over and combed her slender fingers through the mop of flaming red hair.

"I know, me too." Sam said. Silence fell over the small family as they continued to eat their lunch. Sam looked over at them clock then jumped up.

"Shit! I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for work!" She exclaimed. The three boys watched as Sam ran into her bedroom. Then, she came out ten minutes later, wearing black jeans, a white button down, and white sneakers. She grabbed her coat off the coat rack then rushed over to the table. "Alright, I won't be back until six. If I'm a little late, there's money to order pizza, chinese, or whatever." Sam said. She kissed the top of Mello's golden hair, kissed Near's pale cheek, then kissed Matt's temple before rushing to the door. "Love you!" She yelled, running out.

"We love you, too!" They yelled. The door shut and silence fell over the three boys.

"So," Mello said, breaking the silence. "Anyone wanna watch a movie?"

* * *

Lena: Yay! Mean Mikami! Hurting poor Sam like that!

L: Well, his is a follower of Kira...

Lena: Yeah. And he's cray.

L: Yup!

Lena: R&R please! And everytime someone does, L gets a cupcake! XD

L: Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!

~L and Lena~


	2. Chapter 2: A Man named L

Lena: Hey Guys! I'm so excited. This story is turning out better than I expected! XD

L: *Is nomming away on sugar cubes*

Lena: L

L: *Continues nomming*

Lena: L!

L: *Is completely clueless at the moment!

Lena: Gah! *Goes off then drags Mello and Near back*

Near: Lena, please don't be rough.

Lena: *Is grumbling angrily*

Mello: Maybe this should calm her down. *Pulls out a spare chocolate bar then waves it in front of Lena's face* Lena! Chocolate!

Lena: CHOCOLATE! *Snatches away from Mello then munches away*

Near: *Stacking dice* Please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: A man named L.

* * *

_Tap...tap...tap!_

Sam continued to tap her pen in a rythmatic beat. The only sound that filled the corner office was the sound of her pen hitting her mahogany desk. She kept her big, dark brown doe eyes glued to clock hanging near the door.

5:45pm.

Fifteen more minutes then she could finally leave. Then, she jumped when she heard the phone on her desk ring loudly. She took a deep breath then answered it.

"Yes?" She said.

"Ms. Yagami, your son, Mihael, is on line three." The Receptionist said.

_'Strange. The boys hardly ever call me when I'm at work.' _Sam thought.

"Thank you. I'll get it." Sam said. She pressed then three button on the receiver.

"Is everything okay, Mells?" Sam asked her son.

"Yeah, but, I just called to tell you that you had a package here." Mello said. What? Who sent her a package?

"Whose it from?" Sam asked again.

"We don't know. Should we open it!" Mello said eagerly.

"Um, no. Don't open it. I'll be home in a minute. Bye, Marsh-Mello." Sam said. She hung up then phone then grabbed her jacket and purse as she hurried out of her office. She stopped in front of the desk near her office.

Touta Matsuda looked up to see Sam standing in front of his desk.

"Hello Sammy!" He said brightly. Sam gave him a small smile.

"Mr. Matsuda, I need you to tell my dad that I'm leaving early." Sam said. Matsuda nodded. Sam bowed her head then ran out the door. She jumped down the steps of the NPA (National Police Association) building then ran over to a Taxi as it pulled up.

"134 Sakura Road please." Sam said once she jumped in. The driver nodded then drove towards the destination he was given.

* * *

"Mom, should be here soon." Mello told Near and Matt. Matt nodded then continued to play a game on the PS3. Near didn't respond, he just continued to put a puzzle together. Mello walked over to Near then plopped down next to him.

"Near, are you okay?" Mello asked. Near nodded, not taking his eyes off his puzzle. Mello wasn't satisfied with the answer he received. "Near, please tell me!" Mello exclaimed. Near sighed then looked at Mello with emotionless gray eyes.

"Mello, do you think mommy will ever be happy again?" Near asked. Mello stared at Near, shocked by the strange question. He blinked then shrugged.

"I don't know. We make her happy." Mello answered. Near shook his head.

"No. I mean, do you think someone else will make mommy happy again?" Asked Near. Mello hesitated. He was right. Their mother hadn't been interested in other men. She was always working to support her children.

"Um, I don't know..." Mello said slowly.

"Hey guys," Matt said pausing his game. Mello and Near looked over at the red head. "Have you noticed that when mom talks about the friend, her eyes sorta, I don't know, brighten?"

Mello and Near nodded.

"Well, who do you-"

His question was interrupted by a door slamming shut. They turned and saw their mom rushing in.

"Where's the package?" She asked breathlessly. The three boys pointed to the coffee table. Sam rushed over the coffee table and picked up the big package. She tore off the parcel and found a laptop inside, along with a small table microphone and a small speaker. And resting on top of the laptop, was a letter with an old English L on the front.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered. She quickly set the laptop on the table and turned it on.

"Mom, what is it?" Matt asked.

"You'll see." Sam said, hooking up the microphone and the speaker to the computer. The old English L from the letter suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Mom, are you telling me that-"

"Yes, L is the friend I keep speaking of." Sam said.

"Hello, Sam." The altered voice came from the speaker. Sam smiled, causing her sons to look at her surprised. They hadn't seen their mother really smile in over a year.

"L." Sam said happily. It had been almost six years since she last spoke to L. He had been working on a case over in France.

"How have you been? I heard you got divorced and moved into the loft I gave you." L said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just happy I got to keep the boys." Sam replied.

"That's right. Roger told me you adopted three boys from Wammy's House." Said L.

"Yup. My boys, Matt, Mello, and Near." Sam said proudly, putting her arms around the boys.

"Their Aliases." L mumbled.

"Yeah. Matt's real name is Mail Jeevas-Yagami, Mello's is Mihael Keehl-Yagami, and Near's name is Nate River-Yagami." Sam replied.

"So you gave them your last name." L said. "I knew you'd make a great mom." He added.

Sam felt a blush creep across her cheeks at the compliment.

"Sam, I have finally solved the case in France." L said suddenly. Sam's face lit up.

"So you're coming home!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sadly, no. I have another case in Spain." L sighed. Sam's breathed hitched in her throat.

"But..." She whimpered.

"Let's not talk about that right now." L said, changing the subject. "Come to think of it, I've met Mello." L said out of the blue. Sam looked over at her blond-headed son, who nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yup. I met L when I was four." Mello said proudly. Sam ruffled her sons hair then turned back to the laptop.

"And I also heard you are working at the NPA." L said. Sam rolled her eyes. Nothing about her slipped past L.

"Yeah. With no husband, I have to support my family on my own." Sam replied.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." L muttered. Sam turned to the three geniuses.

"Guys, you need to get started on your homework." Sam said. The boys groaned.

"But mom!"

"No buts." She said firmly. Then, the light blush on her cheeks darkened. "Plus, I kinda wanna talk to L alone." She added.

The boys smiled at their mom.

"Okay." Matt said. He wheeled the boys out of the room, throwing his mother a grin. Sam turned back to the computer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Sam." L apologized. Sam blushed even deeper.

"It's okay, L. I'm just glad to finally hear from you." She said.

"That's great to hear." L said.

"L, when are you coming home?" Sam asked. L sighed.

"I can't tell you. It's sorta of a surprise." L said. Sam pouting. "I can see you pouting." L added. Sam froze. How the! Then it clicked.

"L! You put cameras and wire taps in here!" Sam shrieked.

"Guilty." L said playfully. Sam giggled.

"L, promise me something." Sam said, her voice full of worry.

"Alright. What is it?" Asked L. Sam took a deep breath.

"Don't get yourself killed. Come back to me alive." Sam said, her voice shaky. She heard L give out a shaky breath.

"I'll try." He said. Sam smiled. That was enough for her.

* * *

"I have to go look at more evidence." L said, after three hours of talking to the brunette. Sam's face fell.

"Fine." She grumbled. She heard L chuckle.

"We can talk again tonight. What time are you free?" L asked.

"I put the boys in bed by 11:30 so probably midnight." Answered Sam.

"Perfect. I'll talk to you then." He said.

"Bye, L. Love you as always." Sam said quietly.

"Bye, Sam. Love you as always too." L said. Sam could hear the smile in his voice. The Old English L disappeared and Sam closed the laptop, smiling to herself.

* * *

Mello: *Pokes Lena* Lena! The chapter's over now!

Lena: *Whips around* Wha! Oh! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!

L: And it was be nice to click the review button on the bottom.

Lena: Oh! Now you decide to talk!

L: Yes. Do you have a problem with that Lena?

Lena: *Hisses*

Mello: *Rolls eyes then munches on a Chocolate bar*

Near: *Is now playing with cars* Please read then click the review button. *Twirls strand of hair between fingers*

~L, Lena, Mello, and Near~


	3. Chapter 3

Lena: Hiiiiii Everyone! I'm so happy you could read the story today!

Near: *Is stacking dice*

L: *Is eating ice cream*

Mello: *Is eating chocolate and shooting random things*

Lena: Really! Are you guys serious!

Mello/Near/L: Yup!

Lena: Ugh! Please enjoy this chapter while I beat the crap outta these three weirdos.

* * *

Chapter 3: Surprise

* * *

Morning finally rose and the morning sun poured light in the loft.

Mello winced as the sun shown on his face.

"Damn sun. I really need to close my curtains more." Mello cursed as he sat up in his bed. He squinted his eyes and looked over the calender on the wall. Saturday, August 26th, 2012. He turned his attention to the clock on his night stand. 10:20am.

_'Strange,' _Mello thought. _'Mom usually wakes us early when we go to see Grandma and Grandpa.' _

Mello hopped out of his soft bed then padded out of his room and headed for his mom's room. When he reached the wooden door, he barely cracked it open and looked inside. He saw his mom laying on her bed, in her pajamas, with the laptop next to her. Her head resting on the pillow with her long dark brown hair falling over her shoulders and across her chest. Mello quietly walked in then tip-toed over to the sleeping brunette. He gently grabbed her shoulders then lightly shook her.

"Mom, wake up." Mello whispered. Sam stirred but didn't wake up. Mello sighed then shook her a tad bit rougher. "Mom! Wake up!" He said a little louder. He watched when her eyelids flutter open to reveal sleep, big dark brown eyes.

"What time is it, Mells?" Sam said, yawning. Mello looked at the clock on the nightstand, which now read 10:30.

"It's 10:30 and we need to be at Grandma and Grandpa's at 12:30." Mello answered. Sam bolted up then shot out of her bed. "Thanks, Mello!" Sam yelled over her shoulder. She grabbed her hairbrush off her dress then ran out while brushing her messy hair She skidded to a halt in front of Matt's room then threw the door open.

"Matt! Wakey!" Sam called. She watched as Matt rolled over in his bed and went back to sleep. "Mail Jeevas-Yagami! Get your butt outta bed this instant young man!" Sam shouted. She turned on her heel then walked to Near's room. When she opened the door, she found Near sitting in the middle of his room, playing with his toy cars. She walked forward then sat next to her small eight-year-old son.

"Mommy, why did you wake up late?" Near asked, looking at his mother with big dark gray eyes. Sam smiled at him then put down her brush so that she could gently comb her fingers through his soft snow white hair.

"I was talking to L all night. It's been almost six years since I last spoke to him." Sam explained. Near simply nodded. "Alright, let's get out ready for Grandma and Grandpa's." She said, standing up.

"Mommy, can I wear what I usually wear please?" Near asked. Sam sighed then walked over to the dresser, only to pull out a white pair of pajama pants and a over sized white button down pajama shirt. She padded over to the small white haired child and handed him the clothes before retreating to the door, picking up her hairbrush on the way out.

"Hurry up. We need to leave soon." She as she walked out. She closed the door behind her then headed for her room. Once inside, she closed the door then walked into her over-sized closet. She settle on a black, long-sleeved floral top, a pair of faded jeans, and a pair of black ballet flats. She grabbed her white scarf then wrapped it around her neck as she walked out of her closet. She nearly screamed in shock when she walked into her room. Matt, Mello, and Near sat on her bed, looking at her.

"Don't do that to me!" She scolded, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat. The three boys hopped off the bed and walked over to their mother.

"We're ready to go." Matt said.

"Alright. One second." Sam replied. She walked over to her dresser and picked up a necklace that sat there. Hanging on the gold chain, was an oval shaped locket.

"Mom, what's in the locket?" Mello asked. Sam smiled at the golden-haired boy.

"I'll tell ya Later." She said. She steered the boys out of her room and towards the loft door.

"Come on mom. We wanna know!" Matt begged as soon as they walked out of the loft. Sam shook her head as locked the door.

"Not now. Let's go." Sam said sternly. The three boys hung their heads in defeat and walked with their mother towards the elevator.

"Mommy, I need to ask you something." Near said as soon as they were inside the elevator. Sam turned her attention to the small albino. "Some kids at school were making fun of us. Saying that what we were doing is incest. But Mello and I aren't even related. So, it's not incest, right?" He asked, twirling a strand of snow white hair. Sam knelt down so she could talk to him at eye level.

"No. It's not incest. And don't listen to the kids at school get to you." She said. Near nodded. Sam ruffled his hair then stood back up.

_'Kids are so mean these days.' _Sam thought.

* * *

"Mello! Stop it!" Matt yelled, as Mello kept flicking his nose. Matt growled then started chasing Mello around the living room.

"Boys!" Sam said desperately.

"It's alright, honey. They're boys." Sam's mother, Sachiko, said. Sam looked over at her mother and gave her a small smile.

"I guess you're right." She agreed.

"Come on. You can help me make lunch." Sachiko said. She gently grabbed her eldest daughter's elbow then towed her into the kitchen.

"But, mom-"

"No buts. I need your help." Sachiko scolded. Sam sighed in defeat then began to help her mom. They silently worked for ten minutes until Sam thought she would go insane from the heavy silence.

"So, Mom, I have some great news." Sam said. Sachiko looked startled from her daughter's sudden statement.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked. A grin suddenly formed on Sam's cute, heart-shaped face, which startled Sachiko even more. Sam was really...smiling.

"I heard from L." Sam said, as though it was a secret. Sachiko smiled at the happiness shining in her daughter's eyes.

"That's wonderful!" Sachiko said happily. "How is he?"

"He good. I'm just hopping he comes home soon." Sam answered.

"Oh. You never know. He could come back any day." Sachiko hinted. Sam looked at Sachiko suspiciously.

"Mom, what are you up to?" Sam asked slowly. Sachiko shrugged as she went back to cooking.

Sachiko went back to cooking, as though she hadn't heard Sam's question. Sam huffed angrily.

"Mom, that's not fair!" Sam whined. Sachiko smiled over at her daughter.

"Oh, Sammy, you know it's know fun." Sachiko said.

"What's no fun!" Sam said, getting angrier by her mother's sudden change of emotions.

"Ruining you're surprise." Sachiko stated. Sam froze, staring at her mother.

"S-surprise!" Sam stuttered.

"Yes. Your father, brother, sister, and I have a surprise." Sachiko said simply.

"What kind of a surprise?" Sam asked eagerly. Sachiko reached over and patted her daughter's cheek.

"You'll see soon." She said. Sam stuck her tongue out at her mother then turned away, pouting.

"Why don't you go talk with your brother and father, I'll get lunch." Sachiko said. Before Sam could protest, she was being pushed out of the kitchen by her mother, then being pulled towards the back door by her Fraternal twin brother, Light.

"Come on, Sam. We can get the bonfire started in the backyard." Light said. Sam just shook her head and let herself be pulled outside.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Sam and Mello both screamed in terror as they watched the young girl get murdered on the TV.

"That was-"

"Amazing!"

Mello looked over at his mother. "And Grandpa used to let you watch this stuff when you were my age?" He asked. Sam nodded as she turned off the movie. The back door suddenly opened and Soichiro, Sam's father, walked in.

"Sam, come see your surprise." He said.

"Surprise?" Mello asked. Sam shrugged and followed her dad outside. Mello suddenly latched onto his mother's arm.

"What is it, Mells?" Sam asked. Mello pointed ahead. Sam followed looked in the direction her middle son was pointing at, and froze. One the other side of the bonfire, there he stood, slouched.

He looked he was two or three years older then Sam. He had pale skin and raven colored hair. And Sam could see the deep shadows under his obsidian eyes.

"L."

* * *

Lena: CLIFFHANGER! MWUHAHAHA!

L: Lena, your laugh was very Kira like...

Lena: Hehe! Sorry, it happens from time to time.

Mello: That was kinda creepy.

Lena: *Snatches away Mello's chocolate bar, Licks it, then gives it back to him*

Mello: *Continues to eat it*

Near: Mello...that's disgusting.

Mello: No it's not. Lena's like a sister to me.

Lena: True. True.

*Awkward Silence*

...

..

..

Lena: GAY BABY!

L/Mello/Near: ...

Lena: What! Me and my friend, Fugundus (Who is my very own Near!), always shouted gay baby everytime there was an awkward silence.

L: Lena, was Fugundus the same girl we met about two weeks ago.

Lena: Yes.

L: Ah.

Lena: She's my bestest friend in the whoooooooooole wide world!

L: Lena, you okay?

Lena: I'mmmmmmmmm greeeeeat!

L: *Smells Lena's breath* Selena Whitlock! You got into the Bacon Vodka again!

Lena: Soooooooooo! It was so goooooood!

L: *Groans* Sorry for Lena's behavior, reviewers. Apparently, her and Fang got into it.

Lena: *Glomps L* I Loooooove you, Lawwwli!

L: Please help me!

Near: You would be so kind as to press the button that say review please.

~L, A Very Happy Lena, Near, and Mello~


	4. Chapter 4

Lena: Hey Guys! It's been a while since I posted the last chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!

L: And don't worry, Lena's not drunk this time. I took away her bacon and her vodka.

Lena: *Whimpers* Bacon...

L: *Pulls out Lollipop* Here, Lena.

Lena: LOLLIPOP! *Noms on Lollipop*

L: Let's start the story1!

Near: *Stacking dice* Yes, we shall start the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Silence fell over everyone. The only sound that was heard was the crackling of the fire and the chirping from the crickets.

Sam hadn't moved a muscle. She just stood there, staring at L. It had been six long years since she had last seen him.

And now here he was, standing on the other side of the bonfire.

Mello grabbed the sleeve of Sam's shirt and gently tugged it, asking, "Mom, are you gonna say anything?"

Sam took a step forward, never taking her eyes off the raven-haired man.

"Oh my god. It's really you." She whispered. L nodded. Then, Sam did something that surprised everyone. She burst into tears then ran over to L and hugged him tightly. L was taken back by the actions. He had known Sam would hug him but what caught him off guard was her crying hysterically. He cautiously wrapped his arms around the girl's shaking frame then gently rubbed her back. He looked over Sam's shoulder and noticed that everyone, but Mello, Matt, and Near, had gone back inside the house.

"Sammy. Please don't cry." L said quietly, turning his attention back to the crying female. Sam gripped L's loose white shirt tightly in her fist and looked at L with tear-stained dark brown eyes.

"Six years, L! You've been gone for six freaking years!" Sam sobbed. L held Sam closer to his thin body.

"I'm sorry Sam. The killer was very sneaky and was careful not to leave finger prints." L explained softly. Sam buried her face in the crook of L's neck and sighed.

"I'm just glad you're finally home." She said quietly.

"Me too. I've missed you way too much." L murmured. Sam smiled and breathed in L's scent. Chocolate and Strawberries.

"You eat way too many sweets." Sam said, looking back up at L, who rolled his midnight colored eyes.

"And why do you say that?" L asked.

"Because you smell like what you eat." Sam answered, laughing. L ruffled Sam's hair.

"Same old Sam. Making jokes and smart assing her elders." L said. Sam huffed angrily and stuck her tongue out at L.

"Just because you're two years older doesn't make your my elder, L." Sam answered, scoffing. L just shook his head. Sam suddenly grabbed L's hands in her and leaned closer.

"So, where are you staying while you're here?" Sam asked. L felt Sam's strawberry scented breath danced across his face, which caused him to blush.

"Well, Watari wanted me to see you first before getting a hotel. So, no where at the moment." L answered. He watched a smile form a Sam's face.

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?" L asked as he followed the small family into the loft.

"Yes! It's been six years since I last saw you. And I wanna be with you until you leave again." Sam answered. She looked at her watch on her right wrist. 11:45pm. "It's late." She said. She turned to Matt, Mello, and Near. "Alright, boys Get your pj's on."

Matt and Mello groaned, "But mom!"

"No buts. I want all three of you to get your pj's on then join me and L in the living room." Sam instructed. The three boys stared at her confused.

"Why?" Near asked.

"It's Saturday and L's here. We can all watch a movie and hang out a bit." Sam said simply. She nearly got the wind knocked outta of when her three sons hugged her tightly. Matt and Mello let go then bolted towards their rooms. Near finally let go of his mother's waist then smiled up at Sam.

"Thank you, Mommy." He said. He turned and walked to his room to change into a fresh pair of white pajamas. L walked over to Sam.

"You've really changed them. Especially Mello. Last time I saw him, he threw temper tantrums a lot." He said. Sam looked over at L and smiled kindly.

"He still throws temper tantrums. But not a lot, anymore." Sam replied. She slid off her shoes and scarf then began to unbutton the back of her shirt.

"Uh, Sam." L said, another blush forming on his cheeks. Sam smiled at L over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm wearing an undershirt." She assured him. She pulled off the shirt, only to reveal a white tank top underneath. L felt his face grow warmer as his eyes scanned over Sam's figure. She was just as he remembered her. Same thin figure with a little curve to her hips. The same waist-length waves of dark brown hair, and the same dark brown doe eyes.

"L? L!"

L blinked then looked over at Sam, confused.

"What?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You've been staring at me for five minutes." Sam said. L stared at the ground, embarrassed that his own best friend, who was now his crush, caught him staring at her body. "L, it's fine." Sam sighed. She grasped L's pale hand then dragged him into the living room. Sam let go of L's hand the jumped onto the white sofa. She looked over at L and smiled. He smiled back then joined Sam on the couch, sitting in his usual crouch. Sam leaned over and laid her head on L's shoulder.

"Six years." L muttered. Sam sighed.

"Way too long for me." Sam said. She buried her nose in the crook of L's neck, breathing in his sweet scent. They fell into silence, waiting for Matt, Mello, and Near to come back.

"Hey, L." Sam said quietly. She heard L grunt softly in response. "Um, do you remember what we did before you left?" Sam asked, her face turning red. L's pale face turned the same shade.

"Yeah, I remember." He muttered. "And I'd like to do it again."

Sam looked up, only to find L's lips smashed against hers. Her eyes widened.

* * *

Mello: Dammit, Lena! Enough with the effin cliffhangers already!

Lena: *Cowers in corner* I can't help it! Please don't shoot me Mello!

Mello: *Hugs Lena then drags her out of the corner* I'm not gonna shoot you.

Near: Yes, that would be rather unfortunate if we lost our beloved Lena.

L: No! DON'T SHOOT HER MELLO!

Mello: ...I just said I wasn't gonna shoot her...

Near: Please ignore I brother-like mentor and press the review button.

~Near, Mello, L, and Lena~


	5. Chapter 5: Life with L

Lena: Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 5! I think this chapter was a bit better than the fourth.

Mello: No shit, Sherlock! This is Sam's happiness in it!

Lena: ...

Near: Mello, I would like to ask you to please not to break Selena again.

Mello: ...

L: Is it Break Everyone day!

Lena: uhhh...no. Let's just start chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her palms were sweating.

She missed this.

She missed the feeling of L's lips against hers. No one, not even Mikami, had ever given her a sweet kiss like L did. Thinking about it made a single tear roll down her cheek and onto L's pale one.

L pulled back when he felt something wet fall on his cheek. He watched in panic as tears fell down Sam's cheeks.

"Sam! Are you okay! Did I do something wrong!" L asked. Sam threw her self at L, wrapping her arms around his torso, then buried her face in his shoulder, crying.

"N-no. You d-did nothing w-wrong." She choked out.

"Then what is it?" L asked calmly. Sam pulled back and looked up at L with tear filled brown eyes.

"It's just, no one, besides my sons, has ever treated me sweetly, since after I got married." Sam said, her voice shaking.

"But what about your husband, Mikami?" L asked. Sam shook her head.

"No, not even Mikami." Sam said. She laid her head on L's shoulder. "He...he hardly acknowledged me after we got married. He was always out. And he wouldn't even kiss me." Sam mumbled.

"But what about on your wedding night..." L trailed off, blushing. Sam sighed.

"No. He didn't even touch me on our wedding night. I spent the night alone in the suit." Sam answered. She sat back up then stared at L. "You know how weird it is, knowing you're divorced with three kids and you're _still_ a virgin." Sam said, giggling. L could tell that Sam was trying to lighten the mood.

"Sam, you're talking two a twenty-five year old detective, whose also still a virgin! The only intimate I've ever gotten was when we were teenagers and we kissed right before I left." L said. Sam stared at him for a moment before laughing. L giggled as he watched the happiness come back to the girl's face. He wrapped his arms around her and held the laughing girl close.

"I love you, Sammy." He whispered in her ear. Sam blushed then smiled up at L.

"I love you too..." She paused the smirked at L. "Lawli."

It was L's turn to blush now. He smiled shyly at Sam.

Then, their blissful silence was interrupted by a giggle. They turned and looked at the door way of hall. Matt, Mello, and Near stood there, smiling.

"How long have you three been there?" Sam asked. They shrugged.

"Since you and L were both joking about how weird it felt to be virgins even after intimate relationships ." Matt answered. Sam groaned then buried her face in her hands.

"As you can see, L, nothing slips past the three stooges here." Sam said.

"Hey!" Sam smiled over at the three adopted boys.

"Oh, there's more. The Three Caballeros, The Three Amigos, The Three Musketeers..." Sam said counting off her fingers. L laughed.

"Mom, can we please just watch a movie?" Mello asked, getting annoyed. Sam nodded. The boys piled onto the floor in front of the couch Sam and L were currently sitting on.

"Okay, I think L should pick a movie, since he is our guest." Sam said. L looked over at Sam, shocked.

"Um, okay..." L said slowly. Mello grabbed a stack of movies off the coffee table then placed them in front of L.

"Mom says that this week is Family Movie week, so you can pick from our family movie pile." Mello said. L looked over at Sam, who looked at him innocently.

"How many piles do you have?" L asked. Sam smiled.

"We have romance, action, horror, thriller, kids, foreign, and documentary." Sam said. L stared at her. "What?" She asked. L merely shook his head then looked at the pile. He suddenly grinned and held out the movie to Mello, who was waiting by the DVD player.

"Yes!" Mello shouted happily. He placed the movie in the dvd player then sat beside Near, pulling the small white-haired boy into his arms.

"What movie did you pick?" Sam asked.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." L answered. Sam rolled her eyes.

"That's Mello's favorite movie." Sam stated. "You and Mello will get along greatly." She added as the movie started

* * *

_"Run, run, run as fast as you can!" She heard. The words echoed around her as she ran down the empty and endless hallway. _

_"Don't! Leave me alone, Mikami!" Sam screamed. She pushed her legs faster, trying to find the end of the hall. _

_"I'm coming back for you, and when I do, you won't be able to run!" He screamed at her. "And as for those little brats, I'll delete them! Then it'll only be you and I!" Mikami finished. Sam skidded to a halt. _

_"NO! You won't touch my sons, you bastard! No body messes with my family!" Sam screamed into the darkness. She whirled around, trying to find Mikami. _

_"Hm, let's see. I'll delete those little bastards, your family, your best friend, and then... your precious little L." Mikami breathed..._

_

* * *

_"NOO!" Sam screamed, bolting up. She opened her eyes, only to find herself in her bedroom. She took a deep breath then fell back on to her pillows. "It's was just a dream." Sam sighed. She slowly crawled out of her bed then quietly walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen. She could hear voices coming from the room.

"Crap! We gotta clean this up before mom wakes up!". It sounded like Matt. Sam peeked into the kitchen. Matt, Mello, Near, and L were trying to clean what looked like pancake batter off everything. She smiled.

"And this is why you don't let me cook." L said, panicking.

"Agreed." Mello said, throwing now unusable bowls into the garbage.

"How come ya didn't wake me! I love to mess up the kitchen with my our favorite boys!" Sam said. The four Wammy's Boys froze then looked in the direction of Sam's voice.

"Uh, h-hi mom." Mello stuttered nervously. Sam just smiled.

"Okay, here's the deal. We get the kitchen cleaned up then we can go out for breakfast." Sam said. She walked into the kitchen then grabbed a rag of the messy counter.

"And this is why she is the coolest mom ever!" Matt said happily. Sam ruffled his flaming red hair then began to help the boys clean up...

* * *

*At Breakfast, with Light and Misa*

Sam giggled as L gently pinched his chopsticks at her. She loved how playful he could be when he wasn't in his "Detective" mode. He pinched at the little curls in her dark hair. Sam picked up a piece of bacon then flicked it at L, who laughed when it hit his face.

"Gotcha!" Sam giggled. L stuck his tongue out playfully at Sam then pulled the bacon piece of his face.

"Smooth, Sam." Light said. Sam stuck her tongue out at her brother, who just rolled his eyes. She suddenly squealed when she felt a different place be pinched. She looked over at L, who was giving her a look of mock innocence.

"What?" L had the nerve to ask. Sam rolled her eyes then playfully elbowed him.

"You know 'What'." Sam retorted, smiling. L smiled back then went back to scarfing down his syrup smothered rice.

* * *

There was a loud THUMP! as Sam tackled L to the for, playfully of course. L rolled his eyes then looked at the brunette over his shoulder.

"Well, hello to you too!" L said. Sam grinned at him, looking like a little girl doing so.

"I have something for you!" She said excitedly. L gave her a confused look. Sam reached around the pulled a strawberry flavored Lollipop out of her back pocket. She laughed as L practically drooled while staring at the delicious candy. He snatched it away from her, tore off the wrappings, then stuck it in his mouth.

"Arigatō, Sammy-Chan." He said, switching to Japanese. Sam giggled then kissed his pale cheek.

"Anata o kangei shite iru, Eru-Kun." Sam replied, in the same tongue.

* * *

Lena: Yay! I wrote in Japanese! Well, I used to Google translator. Hehe...

L: Well, it's okay. You're still learning your Japanese.

Lena: Yush! That's right! I'm learning Japanese!

Mello: *Claps* Woo! Go Lena! *Noted Sarcasm*

Near: Please review. And if you do, you can build a puzzle with me *Holds up a puzzle*

~L, Lena, Mello, and Near~


	6. Brothers

Lena: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy so I have found time to update Find Your Love.

L: Yeah...Lena dragged us to her friends, then her grandparents, and now we're finally back home.

Lena: Well, in other news, I have a Tare Panda on his way here! I'm going to have my very own Mr. Panda!

Mello: Tare Panda? Awesome!

Near: Yes, Mr. Panda looks very soft from the pictures Lena showed me.

Lena: While we talk Mr. Panda, please enjoy chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6: Brothers

Sam yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She had been sitting at her computer since lunch, and it was now way past late.

"I don't see how L stays up like this." She muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She clicked on another case file. Pictures of the bloody crime scene popped up. "These criminals make me sick." She said.

"What are you doing up this late?"

Sam jumped at the voice. She looked around the dark room, then found L standing in the archways of the lit hall.

"Oh. I'm still working on the case." Sam answered. She turned back to the screen and looked at the photos, searching for clues. She felt L place his hands on her shoulders.

"No. Come on, Sam. It's 4:30. You need to sleep." L said. Sam shook her head. Her chair spun and she found her self an inch away from L.

"Samantha. Bed. Now!" L said sternly. Sam pouted. L sighed then pulled her up. He picked her up then carried Sam to her room.

"L! No!" Sam protested. L shushed her then continued his task. "L, I have to work on this case." She whined.

"Sam, your tired and need to sleep. Work on it tomorrow." L said. He carried her into her room then laid her on the soft bed. "Sleep." He commanded. Sam nodded sleepily.

"On one condition." She yawned. L cocked his head to the side, confused. "Stay with me, tonight." She asked, giving him tired puppy dog eyes. L smiled at her, nodding. He climbed on the bed, laying beside her, and stroked her hair.

"Go to sleep, Sammy." L whispered. Sam nodded then laid her head on L's shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened as L started humming quietly. "You're humming 'Say that We're Sweethearts Again'." Sam muttered against L's neck. L giggled quietly. "Please sing the words." Sam said. He smiled.

"I never knew, that you and I were finished, until that bottle hit my head. But I thought it was aloof, when you pushed me off the roof. And I fear, our romance, is dead." L sang quietly. He moved his head to look Sam, who was now sleeping peacefully. He smirked to himself, laying his head back on the pillow. "Works every time." He hummed to himself.

_Tick...tick...tick.._

_BRIIIIIING! _

Sam's eyes flew open at the sound of the alarm clock. She looked over at the offending item then hit the snooze button angrily.

"Blasted Alarm clock. Pain in my bum." She grumbled. Sam heard a chuckle on behind her. She looked over her should and saw L smiling at her. "What? I'm not a big fan of the stupid clock." Sam defended. L rolled his eyes then kissed Sam's cheek.

"Well, not only that, but instead of cussing like Light-kun, you say bum. It's cute." L said. Sam stuck her tongue out him then sat up.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sam asked. L pressed his thumb to his lips, thinking.

"About...seven hours." L answered. Sam looked over at the clock. It was 11:30. L was right.

"Are the boys up?" She asked again. L nodded. "They went to your brother's house." L added. Sam suddenly smirked at L as a certain someone popped into her head.

"Speaking of brothers..." Sam began. L's eyes widened. He knew what she meant.

"No! Sam! I'm not gonna go see him!" L protested. Sam pouted. "That's not gonna work Sam!" He said angrily.

"Come on, L! He's your brother! You have to see him!" Sam whined. L glared at the brunette.

"No! I won't forgive him for what he said!"

Sam gave the raven-haired detective such an icy glare that he drew back.

"L Lawliet, You are going to see your brother today whether you like it or not!" She hissed. L groaned in defeat then got off the bed.

"Fine! I'll go shower and change before we go." He sighed. He trudged out of the room, shoulder's slumped in defeat. Sam grinned then headed for her closet. She quickly through on a loose blue top and faded jeans then rushed out of her closet. She picked up her cellphone, dialing a very familiar number, then held it to her ear. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Well, bout time you called me!"

Sam smiled.

"I have a surprise for you." She told him. She heard a chuckle on the other end.

"How sweet of you, Sammy Dearest!" He laughed. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just you and K be ready for two." Sam said.

"Alright. Bye, S." He said.

"See you soon, B."

* * *

"When we get home, I'm gonna kill you." L said as they walked up to the house L's brother was living in. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a baby, L. You two need to stop fighting and make up! Your brothers for Pete's Sake!" Sam said. L pouted, glaring at Sam. "Wipe that look off your face, we're here." Sam said, stopping in front of the door that said 219. She knocked on the door then waited. The two of them heard footsteps heading towards the door.

"They're here!" They heard. Sam giggled. The door flew open and there stood L's older brother, Beyond Birthday. His big bright red eyes sparkled with joy as he smiled widely at them. "Lawli! Sammy!" He announced with glee. Sam smiled at him as she and L were brought inside.

"Beyond." L said, his voice holding no emotion. Sam elbowed him in the ribs, glaring at him. Beyond smiled at his obsidian-eyed brother.

"Wow, Lawli! You haven't changed a bit." Beyond said. L grimaced.

"Please, Beyond. Only Sam can call me Lawli." L groaned. Beyond pouted.

"Really, Beyond. Must you always pester your brother." Kira said, coming up behind Beyond. Sam smiled brightly at her cousin. Her cousin, could have passed as Light's twin brother. The only thing was, Kira's eyes were a dark red color and his hair was a darker shade of auburn. "Hello, my favorite cousin." Kira said, smiling at Sam.

"Nice to see you too, K." Sam replied. The four of them fell into an awkward silence, looking at one another.

"Well um, why don't Sam and I get the tea ready while you two work out your problem." Kira suggested, breaking the silence. He gently grabbed Sam's arm then pulled her into the tiny kitchen.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Kira whispered to the brunette.

Sam shrugged and, while getting out the tea cups, replied, "I don't know. But I hope they finally forgive and forget."

L and Beyond stared at each other, saying nothing. The tension was so thick you could cut a knife through it. Then, Beyond gave his brother a small smile.

"Listen, L-"

"Why did you say it, Beyond?" L asked, cutting across Beyond. Guilt flashed across the jam lover's face.

"I don't know. You made me angry and I didn't know what I was saying." Beyond whispered, staring at his feet. L's eyes seemed to burn holes in Beyond's head.

" 'L, your the worst brother ever! I hate you for killing Mom and Dad!' " L quoted angrily. Beyond flinched.

"I know. I'm really sorry, L! I take it all back! Please forgive me!" Beyond begged. L's glared didn't waver. "Come on L! What did you think! I was always being compared to you at Wammy's! I was tired of it!" Beyond shrieked. L's eyes widened. He had never seen B lose his temper before. "L, I'm really sorry!" He said. L smiled at his brother.

"Alright. I forgive you, Beyond." L said. L suddenly had the wind knocked out of him from being hugged so hard. But it wasn't Beyond who was hugging him, it was Sam. Beyond smiled, amused at the sigh of L getting hugged to death by the small brunette.

"I'm so happy you guys made up!" She chirped. L rolled his eyes then kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Oh! So you two are an item again!" Beyond said. Sam looked at Beyond and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, Sam must be your "Sugar Baby"." Kira said, walking into the front room to join them. L blushed at the name. Sam just giggled.

"Yes. I'm his Sugar Baby and he's my candyman." Sam said, laying her head on L's arm, smiling. Beyond laughed.

"Candyman? Nice one, S." Kira said. Sam smiled at him. "Well, he loves candy!" She giggled.

* * *

Lena: Phew! Finally done with this chapter!

B: *Bounces in* Hello!

Lena: B! *Glomps B*

Mello: *Eating Chocolate*

Near: *Stacking dice*

Matt: *Playing Games*

L: Ummm...please review while I watch this strange site.

~L, Matt, Mello, Near, Sam, and B~


	7. Chapter 7

Lena: Woot! Woot! I finally got this chapter finished and uploaded!

Mello: Yeah, woohoo! *Note the Sarcasm*

Lena: Come on Mello Yellow! Don't be like that!

L: Okay, no more Vegas for Lena. She comes back with too many bottles of Vodka and Rum.

Lena: *Looks in bottle and frowns* Why is the rum, always gone?

L: Alright, Captain Jack Sparrow. While we control Lena, please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Am I great or what?" Sam giggled as she drove them home. L laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Sam. You are the most fantastic person on this whole planet!" L said sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes. "But, yes. You are the greatest. Thanks for taking me to see B. We did need to forgive and forget." He said. Sam smiled.

"Well, I am glad. Now, we need to get back and see if the three tornadoes wrecked the place." Sam replied.

She pulled the car into the parking lot and turned off the engine. "I really hope there isn't a big mess cause I really don't feel like cleaning up tonight." Sam groaned. L gave her a pat on the shoulder then followed her out.

"Don't worry. Like you said, the boys can be little angels." He said as the climbed into the elevator. Sam gave a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, when they wanna be. Other times, they're little monsters." She answered. L shook his head then put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close, and kissed her head.

"That may be true, but you know they would never do anything that would upset you at the most." He said. Sam smiled at him.

"I know." She said. The Elevator stopped and the doors opened, letting them get off on their floor. "I just hope that everything is alright." She added. They stopped at their door, only to find it ajar. "What?" Sam said, walking over the threshold. She found the light switch and flickered the lights on, only to shriek at the sight in front of her. The whole loft was a wreck. The couch and chairs were turned over, the glass coffee table was in shards, and there was a a huge blood stain on the floor. Sam ran in and headed for the boys rooms. "Mail! Mihael! Nate!" She called. She threw open Mello's door. Empty. She headed to Matt's room, only to find it also empty. Her last destination was Near's room. She slowly opened the white door and peeked in. The room was dark She could see the shadows of two boys on the bed. She turned on the lights. The two figures were Matt and Near.

"Mommy!" Near screamed. He jumped off the bed and ran over to his mother. Sam gathered the small albino into her arms and hugged her close.

"It's okay, Near." She cooed in the crying child's ear.

"Mommy, he took him. He took him." Near sobbed. Sam looked up. Now she noticed. It was only Near and Matt, ...no Mello.

"Near, who took Mello?" L asked. Near looked up at the raven-haired man.

"Mikami! Mikami took Mello!" Near cried. Sam felt her heart stop. Mikami, had taken Mello. "He took Mello and said that we'd never seen him unless Mommy left L!" He bawled. Sam looked up at L, her eyes wide.

"We have to come up with something." She said. L knelt down beside her.

"We will." He said.

* * *

Mello coughed and spit blood out of his mouth. He looked up and saw Mikami towering over him, glaring down at him.

"What the hell do you want Mikami?" Mello spat. Mikami reared back his fist and swung forward, punching Mello in the nose. Mello grunted in pain as he felt his nose break. Blood gushed from his nose and dripped off his chin.

"I want that whore you call your mother to leave the freak detective." Mikami growled. Mello glared up at Mikami.

"Nobody calls my mother a whore and gets away with it." He hissed through gritted teeth. Mikami grabbed Mello's face and leaned forward.

"You mother is a downright whore. She is and she always will be." He said, his voice low and full of venom.

"SHUT UP!" Mello screamed. Mikami backed away and smirked.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked. Mello just glared. "When your mother was younger, she was in charge of going through L's cases and helping him choose ones. One day, she came across a case L was thinking of taking. She read over it and saw that L would have to leave Japan." He told the blond.

"So," Mello said, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"She canceled the case. She was so worried about L never coming back, so she canceled the case and kept it a secret from L." Mikami finished.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mello asked. Mikami's smirked turned into a malicious grin.

"I'm going to video tape this information and send it to your mother. When she and L watch it, L will leave her and will want nothing to do with her." Mikami explained.

"You bastard! My mother has finally found happiness and now you're gonna ruin it!" Mello shouted. Mikami pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket then shoved it into Mello's mouth.

"You should really stop talking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go ruin your mother's life!" He said. He turned around and pranced out of the room.

"This can't be happening." Mello screamed in his head.

* * *

Noon turned to night. The loft was dark and quiet.

Sam lay in her bed, unable to sleep. Her mind was filled with questions.

It had been a whole year since she and Mikami split. And it had been four months since she and L got together again. Why was Mikami just suddenly attacking?

Sam shook her thoughts from her head and turned over, finding her self looking at L's back. She reached forward and touched his back. L turned over and stared at Sam.

"You should be asleep." He said. Sam shook her head.

"I can't sleep. I'm too worried." She replied quietly. L sighed then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Like I said, we'll get him back." L said, cuddling the brunette close. Sam nodded buried her face in the crook of L's neck.

"I hope we can." Sam said, feeling tears build up. "He's my little Mello! I can't lose him!" She croaked. L lifted her face up. Tears were slowly falling from the quivering brown eyes.

"We'll get him. I promise I'll do everything in my power to bring Mello home." L promised. Sam nodded then reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, L." Sam whispered. L smiled then gently kissed Sam's forehead.

"You're welcome. I love you." L replied. Sam smiled back.

"I love you too, L Lawliet."

L smiled again. He loved how his name sounding on the beautiful girl's tongue. He kissed the top of her head then held her even closer. "Go to sleep, Sam." He said. "Get some sleep and we'll start tomorrow."

"M'kay." Sam said quietly, closing her eyes. She slowly drifted off, listening to the wonderful sound of L's heartbeat.

* * *

Lena: Yay! I finally finished the chapter!

L: Apparently, we fix ed her.

Lena: Please review and I'll give L a cookie, Mello gets chocoate, Matt gets a news game, and Near will get toys!

M/M2/N/L: REVIEW PLEAESE!

~L, Matt, Mello, Near, and Sam~


End file.
